Vengence
by Reina Grayson
Summary: One shot sequel to The UNconventional Trip. What happens when Batman goes after Luthor after a big mission in Geneva. To understand this one, you must have read The UNconventional Trip


My friend Mala was kinda disappointed that Luthor got away after my story The UNconventional Trip, so this idea came to me and I thought why not.

* * *

Batman had not been to Watchtower in a couple of days, and that's after he was supposed to return from Geneva after a week away. Superman was concerned, so he zeta'd to the Batcave and when he was close to the Batcomputer, he saw one of the Dark Knight's two protégés getting a wound redressed.

"Bruce, what's going on, I thought you were supposed to be back on duty two days ago." The Man of Steel stated.

"It wasn't his fault, I got kidnapped, then Dick got hurt, and of course I got hurt soon after." A feminine voice said, and Superman's attention turned in its direction, to reveal a 13 year old girl with ebony hair coming his way, and she had a crutch under her right arm.

"What are you talking about, Reiena." Superman questioned.

"Just what I said, I was kidnapped the day we arrived in Geneva. I don't know if I should say who was behind it." Reiena answered.

"You remember what you said." Dick said as he slid off the table.

"Yea, but you know how Clark is about that subject…"

"You mean…. Luthor did this to you guys." Superman said as he figure out the riddle the twins were using.

"Yes, Lex wanted a piece of land that I own in Geneva and he made an attempt on both twins, but after that failed, he captured Reiena." Bruce said as he cleaned up the slightly bloody bandages.

Superman clenched his fists and looked like he was about to use his heat vision but didn't seeing as Batman would just pull out kryptonite to subdue him. "How bad are the injuries?"

"Dick got stabbed in the side with a…Kryptonite dagger. It would have killed him seeing as kryptonite can poison humans." Reiena said.

"That explains your brother, but what happened to you." Superman stated.

"She got shot in the leg twice and in the chest once close to her heart, but it hit no vital organs." Bruce said as he came back into the area.

"I have to have surgery to get them out, at a hospital, but they think it's from me being tortured while I was kidnapped. I got these wounds as Cardinal." Reiena stated after her father mentioned the wounds. "Kryptonite bullets."

Superman met the twins not long after they started into their roles as the Dark Knight's protégés, and he was like an uncle to them. Hearing what his worst enemy had done, the Man of Steel was glaring like Batman. He then turned to head out. "I'll see you guys later."

"You really think I'm letting you leave without me." Bruce said and as Clark turned around, he saw the billionaire already partly in his costume.

"How can you be sure the twins will stay here?" Superman asked, knowing their reputation for not staying home when they were badly injured.

"they'll stay, or they will do no hero work until they are 16." Bruce said as he turned to his children and glared at them.

The twins knew he meant business, so they said good bye to Superman and headed upstairs. Bruce knew they would stay out of it this time, so he finished getting ready and soon he and Superman headed out.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Inside Wayne Manor, 20 minutes later

Reiena and Dick were in Reiena's room talking, and they wanted to stay off the subject of following their mentor to Metropolis. Dick decided to talk his sister into playing a video game, and he finally persuaded her to play one of his first person shooter online games with Wally. While they were on their private server, Wally found out what happened.

"Dudes, how could you not tell me right after it happened?" Wally's voice said over the twins headsets.

"Oh come on Wally, I was out for two days because of the bullets, I mean one did get close to my heart." Reiena said, and Dick just laughed.

"Hey, I can hack LexCorp if you guys want to watch the fireworks." The acrobat stated.

"Why didn't you say so, I'll get on Skype." Wally said and with that his end of the line went silent.

Dick and Reiena walked over to the hacker's laptop and as soon as he was logged in, he started into hacking and just as Wally was linked with them via Skype webcam, the image from Lex's office security cameras came on the screen and all three of the teens could see the image.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

LexCorp Office, 30 Minutes after leaving Batcave Via Zeta Tubes

Lex Luthor, owner of LexCorp was sitting in his Metropolis office thinking about what he could do next to try and take out Superman, since Metallo was out of commission for a few weeks. Cardinal had literally liquefied the metal and wires that connected the metal man's kryptonite heart to his metallic systems, but at least he couldn't die just by it being removed, just get put out of commission.

"Mercy, I can't believe those brats were able to best both Metallo and you, but at least they are both out of the game, even if it is for a few months." Lex said as Mercy came in the door.

"Of course Lex, but you know that Batman will come after you since he couldn't catch you in Geneva." Mercy stated.

"Yes, but Superman will stop him before he can go too far." Lex said, and just as he finished his sentence, something crashed through glass of the window and embedded itself in the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"So lex, heard you have some unique weapons now, and are using them to hurt children." A familiar voice said to the Metropolis billionaire.

"Oh, it's just you Superman; I assumed from the batarang embedded in my office wall, that Batman had come to pay me a visit." Lex said, but before the Man of Steel could respond, Lex's left arm was grabbed from behind and pulled behind his back. "So… you aren't alone. Hello, Batman, nice to see you again."

"Cut the crap, Luthor, you hurt my protégés, so I'll return the favor with you." The Dark Knight said in a very threatening voice.

"You really think the law would let you get away with that, I mean stabbing and shooting someone, really, it's not even in your nature to use regular guns." Luthor said trying to throw Batman off his game.

"Who said anything about knives and guns, I'm just going to beat the crap out of you." Batman said, and with that, Luthor was quickly turned around and Batman punched him right in the stomach.

Mercy was about to fire a shot from her laser arm, but Superman sped into the room and bent the prosthetic arm so it couldn't be used. The woman then started fighting with her good arm, but Superman lightly (remember he's Kryptonian) back handed her, knocking her out.

"You won't get away with this Superman, striking a woman." Lex said as he was recovering from the punch he took earlier.

"Lex is all yours Batman." Sueprman said as he turned to the Gotham hero and somewhat smiled.

"you two will pay for this, assaulting a defenseless man." Lex said as Batman started walking toward him.

"Really, that's never stopped me from taking care of a criminal. You stabbed my son and shot my daughter, so you may be defensless, but you are not innocent." Batman said as he grabbed Luthor's left arm and used all his strength to break it.

The villain screamed in pain, but wasn't going to let Batman and Superman win, so he reached into his left hand coat pocket with his right arm and pulled out something. The Man of Steel felt weak. When Batman looked at the object in Luthor's hand, it was a chunk of Kryptonite. Before Batman could cover it up, the kryptonite was thrust into his arm, and pain soon enveloped his mind.

Luthor wanted to run, but what he didn't realize was Batman had used his stealth training to pin the man's injured arm to the wall with a batarang. The Dark Knight in one swift movement removed the kryptonite from his arm and wrapped it in a part of his lead line cape, then pulled out a syringe and injected its contents into himself. Soon enough he wrapped some gauze around his arm and turned his attention back to Lex.

"Anything else you want to attempt?" Batman angerly questioned.

"Fine, you win this time, Batman, but I won't be going to jail since I kidnapped the Grayson brat in Geneva I can't be touched here." Lex said, and Batman was about to punch the villain in the head, but Superman was right beside him and stared the Dark Knight down.

"Be lucky it was just a broken arm." Batman said and with that he headed out of the window he entered through and disappeared into the metropolis night.

Superman didn't say anything as he walked past Luthor, and left out into Metropolis.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor

The twins just smiled as Wally was seen on Dick's screen with his mouth hanging open.

"Now you see why no one hurts us twice." Reiena stated as she let out a giggle at Wally's expression.

"I knew Bruce was hardcore when he was Batman, but dang, I know not to tick him off like that now. Uncle Barry would be attending my funeral." Wally said as he got over the initial shock of what he had just witnessed.

"Luthor should be so lucky, Bruce has actually put people in body casts for injuring us as bad as Lex did." Dick informed his best friend.

"Well, I need to go, I can smell Aunt Iris's cooking." Wally said and with that he signed off.

"Will that boy ever get food off his mind?" Reiena said as she shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Only when he gets girls on the brain." Dick said as he logged out of Skype, and covered his tracks in Luthor's security system.

The twins then headed out of Reiena's room and toward the Batcave to see there mentor/father return as he needed to wound on his arm properly tended too. With Alfred on vacation in England, the twins had to look after their father as best they could.


End file.
